Unforgiveable
by 2d2la
Summary: What happened to the beautiful, cheerful woman that I used to know? Why is she just a mere shadow of her former self? More importantly who was the one who done it? Another TP.
1. This just isn't my day!

A/N: Well here I am back with another T/P just thought it would give me a break from all the seriousness in Understanding. Hope you enjoy!! Oh and I didn't have anytime to edit it, so I hope it's alright.

Pan stumbled out of the police station, hiccupping as she followed Trunks to his car. She fumbled to grasp the handle and kept jabbing at the door, her hand just missing its intended destination. Finally Trunks growing impatient, lent over and opened the door and watched as Pan fell into the seat next to him.

"Honestly Pan, this was the third time this month! What's the matter with you? You never even used to drink, now you can't get enough into you! What the hell happened?" Trunks questioned her, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Awww Twunksy...I...hic...Just wanted a lil fun!"

"Fun!!! You call this fun?! You blew up half of the building for crying out loud! You won't believe the amount of money I had to pay to get the journalists off the scene and to come up with a cover story so that it looked like an accident. Not to mention the eye-witnesses that I had to pay off! Goodness Pan, what if Gohan had of found out? He would have skinned you alive! It's bad enough he knows that you flunked out of Uni a week before you last paper. Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Trunks groaned at her in exasperation.

"Really Twunksy, why do you think I called you? I knew you'd get me out of this mess." Pan said with a mock serious face and he finger jabbing into his chest. "That's why I love you Trunks, cos you're the best friend in the world!" She Gloated triumphantly while planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Pan and Trunks, best friends forever!"

"Oh no you don't Pan! That's not going to work with me this time and don't you even think about bringing out those puppy-dog eyes! It ends here, look at yourself you're a wreck!"

"Oh you don't mean...hic..it!" Pan slurred while trying to focus her eyes on Trunks, who for some weird reason kept swaying from side to side.

"I do dammit! Pan from now on it ends! I'm not paying for anymore of your little escapades and further more you can work for me to pay back the money you owe." Trunks hated to tell her this. He didn't mind giving her the money at all but giving it to her wasn't solving anything. She was just getting worse. Maybe if she realised she had to work to pay for her mistakes, she'd stop doing them. Even if she didn't, he could keep her busy working so that she didn't have time to drink.

"No it's O.K Twunksy, you can keep your money. I already have a job." Pan replied innocently.

"No don't you get it Pan? I ain't asking you to work, I'm demanding that you work! You don't have a choice Pan!" Trunks growled deep in his throat. Couldn't this girl take anything seriously?

"I don't have to do anything Briefs! So if you don't mind, will you stop the damn car!" Her voice coming out in a deathly whisper.

Trunks winced when she called him Briefs. She only did that when she was angry. "Come on Pan we ain't ev-

"STOP THE DAMN CAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Trunks reluctantly brought the car to a stop and watched helplessly as Pan jumped out of the car and slammed the door behind her.

Pan went to storm off but found that she couldn't move. Something was tugging at her leg, refusing to let go. Angry that her progress was being barred, she pulled back furiously and after a CRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK, she was immediately let go, face planting into the pavement as she found she had nothing pulling back at her.

Trunks groaned, jumped out of the car and then walked around to the opposite side. He found Pan out cold on the concrete and in nothing but a white t-shirt and a lacy black pair of undies. The silly woman had ripped off her pants while trying to get away and had left them dangling from the car door. Deciding that it would be faster to fly, he capsulated his car, flung Pan into his arms and took off into the night sky. Boy was this going to be a long night.

Trunks landed on his apartment balcony, startling a flock of birds in the process. He opened the sliding door and walked stiffly into the guest room. He walked over, flung back the covers and proceeded to lay Pan down. But just as he was about to lay her in her bed, she clutched onto his neck like her life depended on it. Very nearly ending his own as she unknowingly strangled him.

"Dammit Pan, even when you are a sleep you still won't do what I want!" He rasped as he ripped off her hands. Her nails taking a bit of his skin in the process.

With a shake of his head, he pulled the covers over her and walked out of the room.

"Sweet dreams."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pan awoke to a mind-splitting headache. It felt like she had dived off the top of a building, landed on her head, then flown back up and done it again. Boy did she hate hangovers! Getting up, she trudged over to the bathroom and splashed water on her face to better wake her up. "Damn Pan, you sure look like crap." Noting the bags that were under her eyes and the slight green tinge to her pale features. "If only Bra could see you now..."

Trunks sat at the kitchen table, sipping away at a hot chocolate as he read the new reports. He heard a BAG, followed by a "OWWWWWWWWWWWWW" and then a BAM, BOOM, THUD as he watched Pan tumble down the stairs and land in a heap on the kitchen floor.

"Well I see Sleeping Beauty is finally awake. Tell me Pan, how's your head?" Trunks asked with a smirk.

"Shut-up Trunks, it's too early in the morning for this!" Pan snapped back.

"Pan it's 2:30 in the afternoon and you've made me late for work. This reminds me, I want you to start working now. There are some dishes that need washing."

"You can forget it, there's no way in hell that I'm washing dishes! I've got better things to do. Speaking of work would you mind dropping me off at the office? I really don't feel like flying." Pan whined as she sat down across from Trunks, rubbing her temples.

Shaking his head he replied in a gruff voice. "Pan it surprises me that you still have a job! What with the way you've been acting all crazy and all but yeah whatever I'll drop you off. You just have to promise me that you will at least think about my offer." He said as he walked over and picked up his car capsule.

"Please don't start on me Trunks. I don't need it, especially from you and yeah I promise to _at least_ think about it." She sighed as she walked over to the front door.

"Uh Pan?!"

"What?!" She said annoyed as she span around to face a smirking Trunks.

"Oh nothing just thought you might want to at least put on a pair of pants before you walk into the office and give all those middle-aged men the fright of their lives!" He replied coolly as his gaze fell upon her hell raising, creamy, toned legs.

Pan looked down at her bare legs and groaned." Mind if I borrow some sweats?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later Trunks parked outside a large photography agency.

"Thanks Trunks, you're the best!" Pan rushed as she lent over and pecked him on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now hurry-up and get out of here!" He replied as he shooed her out of his car.

"Goodbye Trunks-Kun!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ding!"

Pan steeped out of the elevator and calmly walked out in search of her office. Un-noticing all the stares that were directed her way, she flung open her door to find a young-man sitting at her desk, rattling away on the phone.

"No, no, I can't that's not possible I...Hang-on Bruce, I'll call you later, seems I have a visitor." Plonking down the phone, he raised out of his chair to come eye-level with a very confused Pan.

"Hello I'm Tsukino Nick, the new photography director and you are?" Nick asked extending a hand towards.

Taking the hand, Pan replied nonchalantly. "Son Pan...The new director you say?" Raising an eyebrow in question.

"Ah Son Pan, yes they told me that you'd be coming along sooner or later. Though I had hoped later." The last sentence mumbled as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Uh I'd hoped I wouldn't have to tell you this but ummm well you've been replaced by me." He said, nervousness clearly showing in his eyes.

Inwardly Pan screamed WHAT!!!!!!! Anger rising to the surface and threatening to boil over but on the outside she was serenely calm and didn't show a hint of the madness that was raging beneath the skin. "Oh well I guess I'm not needed here now am I? Well I'll see you around perhaps, Tsukino-San. It was nice meeting you." She replied as she gave a rather convincing smile and walked out the door before he could utter a single word.

Grabbing her phone out as she walked back to the elevator, she quickly dialled Trunks."You wouldn't mind coming back to get me now would you?...Uhuh...Right O.K, I'll be down in a sec." Flipping her cell shut, she returned all the staring gazes with a beautiful smile before blowing a kiss as the elevator doors closed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks sat patiently waiting for Pan, it didn't take him long to come back to pick her up. Reason being??? He hadn't left in the first place. He had been too engrossed in his own ponderings of what had happened to the beautiful cheerful woman that he used to know and for the life of him, he still couldn't figure out why she had changed. Why had his Panny changed into a small shadow of her former self? What had happened that made her behave like this? More importantly, who had done it?

He was interrupted in his ramblings as a very annoyed Pan jumped into the seat next to him.

"Just take me home Trunks, it really isn't my day." She whispered as she strapped herself in and turned to look out the window, indicating the conversation was closed.

Sighing Trunks ignited the engine and headed off in the direction of Pan's apartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Panny wakeup, we're here." Trunks whispered as he tried to shake Pan from her dream world.

When she didn't stir after the fifth attempt, he unclipped her seatbelt, took her into his arms and started to climb the thirty flights of stairs to Pan's one bedroom apartment.

Reaching her door, he went to take out his key when he saw a small notice hanging from the door handle. SON PAN, I WANT YOU OUT BY THE END OF THE WEEK. NO EXCEPTIONS. BOB.

Snatching the notice off the handle, he trudged back down to his waiting car, with a very tired Pan still securely in his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pan woke-up to find herself back in Trunks guest room. Trying to figure out how she had gotten here, she searched around the room until her watch fell upon a very worried Trunks slumped in the corner of the room.

"How..."

But all Trunks did in response was hand her a very small note which took her a few seconds to read.

"Oh no, this is all I need. No job and now no house to live in. This is just great!" She cursed under her breathe as a frustrated groan escaped her lips. "Dende, what did I do to you? If this is about the time a chucked a bucket of cold ice over you when you were sleeping, I already told you that wasn't my fault! Oh man what am I going to do? There is no way I'm going back to dad's!"

"Well..." Trunks started as he sauntered to stand directly in front of her. An air of mischief and triumph hanging thickly around him. "There's always that offer I made you. You did promise me you were going to think about it. I think now now's as good a time as any." He grinned at her with a absolute conquering smile gracing his lips.

A/N: Well there you go folks, I hoped you like it. It was just an idea that popped into my head while I was rocking it out to T-Pain lol Well R&R please! Constructive criticism is gladly appreciated instead of just telling me you don't like it. It's good to know why you don't cos then I can improve it!


	2. Keep your pants on Panny!

Disclaimer:

"I don't own it, I don't own it!" -2d2la- cried into Minnie's shoulder.

"You mean I don't own Vegeta!" Minnie quipped back.

"It's the same thing!" -2d2la- sobbed, soaking Minnie's shirt in her tears.

"Hey, hey, hey, cheer up -2d2la-, it's not like you can't MAKE Vegeta your's." Minnie replied soothingly trying to comfort -2d2la-.

-2d2la-'s head shot straight up. "Minnie you're absolutely right! All I need to do is make Vegeta mine." She called excitedly all the tears wiped from her face as she ran out the door.

"-2d2la-, where are you going?!" Minnie called out worriedly.

-2d2la- stopped briefly, turning around to face Minnie. "I'm going to seduce Vegeta, just like you said I should." She supplied in a matter-of-fact tone as she turned around and ran off.

"What am I going to do with you?" Minnie moaned, shaking her head as she looked up into the heavens.

A/N: O.K, O.K, I'm soooooooooooooooooooo soooooooooooooooo very sorry for not up-dating my stories earlier!! I really don't like typing but still that is no excuse, so you can hit me and I won't do anything...-CRINGE- I promise I'll get up another chapter for Understanding by this Wednesday, sorry I've really slackened off haven't I? But I read a T/P that really got me angry, so I decided to write my T/P. Hey, I'm really sorry if there are a lot of errors but my Word has crashed and for the time being I've been stuck with note-pad, but hopefully I'll get it up and running soon.

To all those lovely people who took an interest in my story, you don't know how much I love you guys:-) ladybugg, puertorrican-babe, supersaiyanx, Eyr, xItachis-Luverx, Alewey2, piXiikAy, Vannya-Pan, . SSJ-Pan-chan, SSJsabrina, SaiyanWolf-Girl,

Kai The Feline Dragon Monkey

I Promise to get you up a chapter on Understanding O.K? Please don't send a Ki blast hurtling my way!

Chapter 2: Keep your Pants on Panny!

"Oh no, no ,no,no,no! NO WAY TRUNKS!" Pan frowned, shaking her head vigorously.

"Oh come on Pan, it won't be that bad." Trunks smirked as he sat next to her, cleaning his nails nonchalantly. "All you have to do is wash my dirty socks, scrub my toilet, massage my feet, be my personal secretary...See, not that much. Oh and in return, I won't walk around the house naked anymore. Can't make any promises though.

Pan scowled at Trunks, her fists clenched in anger. "If you think that I'm going-"

No, I KNOW Pan!" Trunks interrupted, cutting her off. "After all, where else can you go?"

"I can go to Grandma's!" Pan replied defiantly.

"Hah! Sure you can! She'll have a bigger fit then your dad! You know how obsessive she is when it comes to your education!"

"Well...I'll, I'll go to Grandpa Hercule's." Pan said uncertainly.

"Pan, you know that won't work. Face it, I'm all you got!" Trunks said confidently. He could see Pan's resolve crumbling and it was only a matter of time before it cracked completely.

"Argh Trunks! You, me, them, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH FINE!" Pan said huffily, folding her arms across her chest.

Trunks stroked Pan's face softly, kissing her on the forehead. "I knew you'd see it my way."

"Stop looking so smug, you jerk!" Pan cried, pushing him away angrily.

Trunks laughed heartily. "Well I'll be back at six, my little maid and I expect you to have all the house work done and my dinner waiting for me on the table."

"Go get screwed!" Pan answered angrily, as she got up to walk away. "I said I'd live with you, I didn't say I'd be your slave!"

"Well I think you miss understood me Pan because you now work for me! That means that I'm your boss and so that means you have to do what I say. Or sadly I'll be forced to tell your Father, Mother, Grandma...Oh why not just the whole family? About your little...shall we say ''situation''?"

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would, just try and see what happens!"

"You know I'm going to kill you after all this is over!" Pan threatened, raising a clenched fist up to Trunks face.

"I'll take my chances." He deftly replied as he turned around and left for work, slamming the door in Pan's face.

oo0000oo

Trunks drove to work, a giddy smile on his face. He still couldn't believe that he had gotten Pan to stay at his place. Things were going a whole lot better then he had planned. Now that she'd be with him most the time, he could keep an eye on her and hopefully find out what's wrong but there was just one thing left to do...Jerking the steering wheel ruffly, the car spun around violently, taking a detour in the opposite direction.

oo0000oo

Pan slumped down on the couch, a contented sigh escaping her lips. She had just spent 3 hours of cleaning on Trunks house. She couldn't believe the amount of dishes and washing that man had! Gow he was a Multi-Billionaire, why didn't he just get himself a house cleaner? It didn't make any sense. Rubbing the side of her temples as she felt her headache coming back on, she got up and walked into the kitchen.

"I really need a beer!" She moaned, yanking the fridge door open but finding none.

"Oh trust that stiff have to have absolutely nothing to drink!" She groaned as she yanked a jacket off the hook, storming outside.

oo0000oo

Fifteen minute later, Pan stumbled into a local Pub. Sitting uncomfortably on a bar stool, she called the bartender over. "One strong one please!" (A/N: I'm soooo sorry but I've never drunk in my whole life, so I didn't have a clue what she would ask for. I hope my drinking scenes are convincing!)

"Sorry, can't do that miss, the strongest thing I'm allowed to give you is fruit juice!" He replied apologetically.

"Ae, what do you mean? I'm legal if that's what you're thinking." She silently cursed her saiyan heritage for making her look so young as she slid her I.D across the bench.

"Ah nah that's not it Miss Son." He said giving her I.D back. "It's just that we've been forbidden to give you alcohol from Mr Briefs." He continued, pointing up to a poster on the wall that had Pan's face on it with a banning symbol over the top.

"He did what?!!!! I can't believe that jerk! I demand that you give me my drink now!" She said, smashing her fist on the counter. "He has no right to do that!"

"Well I can't because if I do our business will be shut down. He has made it illegal to sell you alcohol. It is amazing what a bit of money can do! Plus your known as a threat because of all the clubs that you've destroyed. He may have told the public a different story but we in the business know the truth. So I'd be a fool if I gave you anything to drink!"

"Argh! Well if you pricks won't serve me, I'll go some place else!" She shouted as she left the pub.

oo0000oo

Trunks sat back relaxed. He had just finished banning Pan from being allowed to buy alcohol. It was times like these that he really appreciated the ties his family had to the world. He glanced up at the clock, 5:45 pm. Ah well, time to face the music...

oo0000oo

"I can't believe that jerk!" Pan screamed as she ripped off her sweaty clothes and jumped in the shower. She had just gotten back from being turned away from 20 different pubs. What feed her anger even more was that she was now sweaty and stink and only had damn water to quench her thirst. "Oh you're going to die!" She mumbled as the water soaked her face.

Stepping out of the shower, she grabbed a towel and dried herself as she walked to Trunks bedroom. Rolling the towel up in her long her hair, she ruffled through Trunks' draw until she found a white dress shirt that came down to her mid-thigh and a pair of jocks that she had to bunch up in the front and use her hair band to tie them up or risk them falling off. Throwing her dirty clothes and towel in the wash basket, she went down to the kitchen and waited for Trunks.

oo0000oo

Trunks cautiously opened the front door and tiptoed inside. Closing it behind him as quietly as possible, he frantically searched for Pan's Ki and swore under his breath when he found she was suppressing it. So instead he strained his ears and was rewarded when he heard the soft humming of the T.V coming from the lounge. Sighing in relief, he stealthily crept into the kitchen and switched on the light.

"Ahhhhhh!" He jumped as he came face to face with a very pi#ed off Pan.

"CRACK!" The noise of Pan's fist connecting with Trunks' jaw resounded through out the house. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs, how DARE you do that to me!"

Trunks looked at Pan's raging face and gulped. "So I guess an apology's not going to cut it huh?" He smiled crookedly and then winched as he felt the pain shoot through his jaw.

This time when Pan went to punch Trunks again, he caught it and so in her fury, she kicked him as hard as she could in the groin.

"Damn Pan!" Trunks groaned in pain. "Did you have to go for the family jewels?"

"Oh shut-up Trunks." She growled, her anger starting to sub-side. "There were none to begin with in the first place!"

"Ouch." Trunks gasped as he fell to the floor, clutching himself. He knew better then to fight with Pan when she was like this. It was much better if he just let her pent her anger at him then trying to defend himself. Otherwise she would just get worse! So biting his tongue, he sat there and let Pan grill him for all he was worth.

"Ding, Ding!" Trunks jumped up as he heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" He rushed out as he belted for the door, thankful to be out of the range of Pan's hissy fit. The cliché saying, ''saved by the bell'' rushing through his thoughts.

oo0000oo

Pan's ears pricked up as she caught the conversation that Trunks was having with their guest. Grinning evilly to herself, she let Trunks' jocks drop to the floor, un-buttoned his white shirt until it revealed the swell of her breasts and then flicked her hair so that it draped down her front, wetting the shirt and making it slightly transparent. Satisfied with the way she looked, she walked out, ready to meet the new guest.

oo0000oo

"I don't think now is a good time Cindy." Trunks replied as he broke away from the kiss.

"What do you mean now isn't a good time? It's our anniversary or did you forget?" She teased as she went back and captured Trunks' lips.

"Damn." Trunks groaned, he HAD forgotten it was their anniversary.

Cindy smiled, totally interpreting the origins of Trunks groan for something else. "You know, we don't have to wait until we get up to the bedroom, we could do it right here." She smiled as she begun to undo the buttons on Trunks' shirt.

Trunks softly gripped Cindy's hands and pushed her away gently. "Not tonight love, I have a friend staying over." He kissed her face reassuringly as he saw it drop.

"Oh, O.K." She mumbled hurt. "I guess I'll be going then." She replied as she turned away and went to walk out the door.

That was when Pan chose to intervene. "Trunks baby, hurry up! You know how I hate it when you keep me waiting." She yelled out.

Trunks body stiffened as he heard Pan's voice. "Oh no." He murmured as he saw Cindy's hand freeze on the door knob.

"Who the hell is that!" Cindy growled as she spun around to face Trunks.

"It's not what you think Cindy, I would never cheat on you!" Trunks voice jumbled out desperately as he watched Cindy storm past him in the direction of the kitchen.

Pan swaggered out of the hallway saucily, stopping with fake surprise written on her all over her face. "Oh I'm so sorry, baby you should have told me we had a visitor!" Pan scowled as she glared at Trunks. "Well anyway, I'm Son Pan. Nice to meet you."

"Son Pan? SON PAN!" Cindy screamed as she rounded on Trunks. "This is Son Pan, your supposedly best friend! All the times you canceled on me, all those times you missed your meetings...All those freakin times when you told me you were going out to see your little Panny who was practically like a niece...All those times, you spent fooling around with her!" Cindy raged as she stabbed her finger at a very seductive yet perplexed Pan.

"Trunks?" Pan questioned as she stared at his dumbfounded expression. "You lied to me? You said you had left her ages ago!" Pan whimpered as her eyes started to water. "I can't believe I fell for it! That whole ''I love you'' act, ''you'll be the only right person for me'' speech. That whole damn proposal was just to get me in bed wasn't it?" Pan sobbed, looking down at the white shirt that was now transparent and showed clearly that she was naked underneath. "And like a fool I believed every word."

Trunks looked at Pan's crumpled face and snarled. "You damn lil minx! I didn't know you could act so well Panny! Don't worry Cindy there is nothing going on with me and HER!"

Pan wiped away her tears and slapped Trunks across the face. "How can you say what we have, what we have shared means absolutely nothing to you! So what am I Trunks? Just some little toy that you can screw whenever you fell like a good shag?"

"What the hell Pan! Stop it, all this crap! Just stop it!"

"No Trunks, YOU stop it!" Cindy screamed. "Stop all this lying, all this hurting! Look what you've done to Pan, to me! At first when I saw her all I could think of was how beautiful she was and how much I hated her for stealing you away from me! But now that I've seen how cruel you are and how much pain you caused her, the only one I hate is YOU!" Cindy spat. "Good-bye Trunks, I hope you rot in hell!" She whispered deadly as she turned around and left.

Trunks watched Cindy's figure disappear into the distance until the black night had swallowed her up. His body shaking with fury, he turned around and faced Pan. "That was really low you know, even for you!"

Pan could hear the icy tones in Trunks voice and prepared herself for an oncoming fight. "Well what you did was pretty damn low yourself Briefs. Even for you!"

"Pan all I took away from you was your damn beer! You took away Cindy, my GIRLFRIEND for crying out loud!" Trunks exploded, punching another door in the wall as he tried to control his anger.

"Whatever Trunks. If I can't have my beer, you can't have you sex! What are you moaning about anyway? It was bound to happen sooner or later. She would have found out about me living with you eventually and then what do you think she would have done? I'm suspecting that a woman living with you, especially when you had turned her down when she asked to move in, wouldn't have gone down too well with her. Face it Trunks, it's over and she'd gone! Get on with your life, there's plenty more fish in the sea." Pan quipped back spitefully as she turned to leave, swinging her hips as she went.

Trunks grabbed Pan's shoulders and spun her around to face him, pushing her back up against the wall and pinning her there, barring her escape. He felt her thrash against him and her hands snake up to his chest, trying vainly to shove him away. Pushing his groin hard against her, he grabbed her hands and pushed them up above her head, rendering her helpless. Lowering his face towards Pan's until their noses were brushing, he looked into her eyes. "How could you do that Panny? Don't I mean anything to you?"

Pan looked back at his hurt expression and immediately hated herself for what she had done. "Trunks I-"

"Do you really hate me that much Pan? Is that why you've been so distant from me?"

"No Trunks-"

"Is that why you stopped visiting me? Is that why you stopped talking to me for sooo long? Pan is that why you hated the idea of living with me? Is that why you drink so much? Pan is it because you really hate me?" Trunks finally finished, his voice helplessly pleading with Pan.

Pan looked at Trunks sad face through her tears and winced at the pain that she saw there. "No Trunks, I don't hate you. I never have! I'm really sorry for what I've done."

"Pan if you don't hate me, why can't you stand to be near me? What happened? What did I do? We used to be able to do anything together, you could tell me anything. Now I'll be lucky if I can even get you to talk to me for five minutes without looking like you want to kill me. What happened to my Panny?" Trunks asked as he let go of Pan's hands.

"Trunks you didn't do anything, it wasn't you...I,I, just...changed. I've done something really bad Trunks, something so bad that I know if you ever found out, you'd hate me for it. So I'm sorry if I've been like this, it's just that every time I see you a rush of pain and guilt overcomes me." Pan whispered as fresh tears rolled down her face. "But don't you think for one second that I hat you. I could never do that! Trunks I love you, you're the best friend I could ever have! That's why I'm like this because I know you'll leave me and never speak to me again if you found out! I'm such a horrible person...

Trunks gripped Pan's face and turned it so that he was looking into her eyes. "I'd never do that Pan, I'd never leave you. No matter what you did! After all I love you Panny." He whispered as he kissed her softly on the lips. "You're my best-friend, I can't live with out you! Panny, you're my other half."

Pan threw her arms around Trunks neck and buried her face into his chest. "I'm soo sorry Trunks, so sorry...I promise I'll make it all better, I'll call Cindy right now and tell her what happened." Pan wept, collapsing against Trunks body.

trunks gently stroked Pan's hair. "Hey Panny, don't

you go getting all emotional on me O.K? I'm fine and like you said, it was bound to happen. Plenty of fish in the sea right? Besides I've heard my new personal secretary is pretty damn fine, so I think I'll ask her out. What do you think?" He replied jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hmmmmm, I don't know Trunks." Pan replied, playing along. "I heard she's a bit of an emotional case. The rumor's going around that she's about to be chucked in a loony bin!" She said, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Hmmmm, I'll take my chances." He said smiling back as he cupped her derrière and lifted her up, carrying her up to her room. "Pan?" He asked as he moved his hands down to her thighs after they had meet Pan's bare skin when he had lifted her up.

"Yeah Trunks?"

"I don't mind you walking around the house in your knickers..." He smiled as he smiled as he remembered he stumbling into the kitchen that afternoon." But I just have to draw the line at no underwear at all O.K? I'm still a man you know."

"Oh really? You're soo feminine sometimes that I completely forget." Pan teased. "But I promise to keep my pants on. Just that I had some play acting I had to do tonight and it had to be convincing."

"But next time easier on the costume O.K? Or should I say a little heavier on the costume."

"Why?" Pan asked as she looked at Trunks flustered expression. "Trunks...you didn't happen to get all hot over my little performance now did you?"

"Hell no Panny! You're my best-friend, I'd never think of you in that way, never!" He replied a little too quickly, the blood rising to his cheeks as he left a chuckling Pan behind in her bed.

A/N: Well there's the next chapter, please review! You don't know how happy it makes me!!! Well bye-bye, happy T/P hunting xxXXxx


End file.
